


A World Alone

by coolworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Short & Sweet, but he loves his renjun, jaemin does not, just another renmin Drabble, renjun believes in aliens n zombies n ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolworld/pseuds/coolworld
Summary: Renjun thinks that all the questions and answers about the universe can be found in Jaemin’s eyes.





	A World Alone

“—and the universe is just so _vast_ , you know? there is so much out there that human eyes have yet to see. We will probably _never_ see any of it and it sucks... I want to be sucked into space or something… Anyways, I refuse to believe that there isn’t life out there, and—are you listening?”

 

Jaemin, slouched against the head of the tiny twin sized bed, looks up from his phone, drooped eyes meeting the face of his boyfriend, Renjun, who sits at the end of the bed, legs crossed. His laptop is open and, _of course,_ a Youtube video on alien theories is pulled up. “Yeah, I’m listening. Aliens.”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes, but the pout that curves its way to his thin lips is evident and Jaemin’s heart does flips at the site. Renjun let’s out a sigh, “Just because you don’t believe in this stuff doesn’t mean you have to ignore me.”

 

He huffs dramatically, and stands up, shutting the laptop while he’s at it. Jaemin has the urge to reach out to him, because he looks so cute in fake annoyance. He’s just too far away.

 

Truthfully, Jaemin hadn’t really meant to ignore his boyfriend. In fact, he had been all ears when Renjun had come into the room thirty minutes before, jumping him awake from the little nap he managed to get in. Renjun had been muttering something about Donghyuck being an asshole for making fun of the videos he had been showing everybody.

 

Jaemin is a good boyfriend, and he loves and appreciates every single thing about the latter. That being said, even if Jaemin never really believed in things like aliens and ghosts, he loved Renjun even more for believing in them.

 

They pretty much talked about everything together, so he loved when Renjun would keep him awake at night with all of his theories of the universe and sometimes his words even helped him sleep.

 

So, if Jaemin had stopped paying attention, it’s not like he meant to do it on _purpose_. The mind worked on its own and sometimes it became distracted by _sleep,_ or, in this case, the games that were installed on his phone, begging to be played. Renjun would roll his eyes at this excuse, so Jaemin lies through his teeth.

 

“I _was_ listening, _baby_.” He raises an eyebrow, lips curving, in an attempt to see if the nickname makes Renjun blush, or squirm, or something. It doesn’t. “But, I was also playing 8 Ball. It’s called multitasking.”

 

Renjun sets the laptop onto the desk that sits on the other side of the room and turns to Jaemin. He’s trying so hard to not smile. “You’re such a bad liar, you know that, right?” And then his lips curl all the way up into the smile he had been trying to hide, so blinding that Jaemin has to squint.

 

Jaemin grins and a sunflower blooms in his stomach. “You see right through me, huh?” Renjun rolls his eyes.

 

Jaemin opens his arms, beckoning Renjun over with a mischievous grin. Renjun, like the _lovesick_ fool he is, obliges, stomping over to the latter. Jaemin pulls him down in his lap, arms wrapping their way around his waist. Renjun feels giddy at his touch, securing his arms around his neck.

 

Jaemin is looking up at him, stars in his eyes.

 

In moments like these, Renjun thinks that all the questions and answers about the universe could be found in his eyes. He wants to shake his head, cringing at the thought. But it’s completely true. Right now, Renjun can only see galaxies in Jaemin’s eyes.

 

“I know all my theories are probably really dumb, and that you don’t believe in that stuff. But, I’m really happy that you never seem to get tired of it. You always listen to _every_ stupid thing I have to say—well, except for _today._ ” They both laugh. “But, still, I like talking about stupid stuff with you. I love listening to the stuff you say, too.”

 

Jaemin smiles wide at the blood that starts to rush to Renjun’s cheeks in embarrassment, feeling so accomplished already. He coos at the site, grabbing the older’s chin, ghosting their lips over each other’s. “You really mean it?”

 

Renjun nods. “I really mean it... I just really love you,” he admits, attempting to turn his face to the side shyly. Getting all mushy wasn’t really Renjun’s thing.

 

Jaemin still has a hold on his chin, and their lips are still so close. Jaemin is still grinning, heartstrings tugging at Renjun’s shaky breathe.

 

“I _really_ love you too. I love listening to _you_ talk. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything,” Jaemin mutters, voice low. His eyes go back and forth between Renjun’s lips and his eyes. “I love feeling like we’re in our own little world all the time.”

 

“Are you going to kiss me now?” Renjun is still a mess, he can feel the sun and it’s shining directly down on his cheeks. He could run away, hide his shy, love struck face from the boy before him, but his lips look so inviting.

 

Jaemin chuckles, answering his boyfriend with the sweet connection of their lips. Renjun’s lips are soft, and they taste like strawberry flavored chapstick. Jaemin kisses him slow, savoring the taste.

 

A free hand reaches under Renjun’s shirt, rubbing soothing circles into his back, and Renjun whines, hands reaching up to tug at the hairs on Jaemin’s head. Jaemin wants to groan, but he keeps his ground, keeping it at the back of his throat. He bites down on the olders bottom lip, quickly deepening the kiss.

 

Unlike Jaemin, Renjun is shaky. His entire body feels like puddy, like he’s floating on a cloud. He’s breathless as Jaemin’s hands continue to roam his body, not wanting to move. He almost forgets how to breathe. 

 

“Through your nose, baby,” Jaemin giggles against his lips, sensing the feeling of Renjun stiffening against him.

 

They continue kissing for a while. Jaemin is sat against the head of the bed, Renjun on his lap. They block out any noises that can be heard throughout the dorm, and they block out the growing heat that basks in the air.

 

But then, Renjun _really_ becomes breathless.

 

He pulls away first, giggling at the way Jaemin chases after his lips. “I’m tired.” Renjun plops down on his back, beside Jaemin on the bed, ignoring the pleads the younger boy gives him.

 

“I want to keep kissing you.” Jaemin is sulky, turning on his side to peer down at the older, who can only laugh frivolously.

 

“All this talk about aliens made me sleepy,” Renjun shrugs. When Jaemin doesn’t respond, still looking down on him with puppy dog eyes, Renjun’s heart does the thing where it feels like it’s running a marathon. “Okay, fine. One more kiss.”

 

Jaemin practically pounces on the boy, half of his body on top of his. And when their lips connect, Jaemin kisses him feverishly, grinning when Renjun lets out a groan.

 

When Renjun pushes him off again, Jaemin continues to pepper kisses all over his face, and then down to his neck. “I said one more kiss,” Renjun giggles at the tickling sensation, trying to get the latter to move. Jaemin finally gives up when Renjun knees him in the stomach.

 

“You’re so mean.” Jaemin plops down, gathering Renjun in his arms. Renjun only grunts in response, his eyes drifting shut.

 

—

 

Renjun is sleeping, face peaceful, chest heaving up and down steadily. His legs are wrapped with Jaemin’s, head on the latters chest. The corners of his lips curve up like he’s dreaming of sunshine after days of nonstop rain.

 

Jaemin is in a dilemma. The bedroom light is bright as it shines down on their figures on the small twin sized bed. Jaemin needs it _off,_ because he can’t go to sleep if it’s _on._ How Renjun managed to fall asleep with it on beats Jaemin. Renjun could fall asleep and stay asleep throughout an earthquake and wouldn’t stir at all.

 

If Jaemin gets up, he’ll wake the older boy and that’s something he does _not_ need. He just looks too cute and sound tucked away against Jaemin’s body like this. Jaemin would be in for it if he were to disturb him, too.

 

So, he does the only logical thing he can think of.

 

“Duckie,“ he calls out. He waits for an answer, but Donghyuck doesn’t seem to hear him.

 

Maybe the walls were too thick. Jaemin sighs, carefully reaching for the phone that sits on the bedside table.

 

**hyuck, come here**

**it’s an emergency**

 

Donghyuck emerges into the room moments later, a concerned look in his eyes. The concern quickly falters when he’s welcomed with the site on the bed, scrunching up his nose in fake disgust. “What?”

 

Jaemin grins from ear to ear. “Can you turn the light off for me?”

 

Donghyuck arches an eyebrow at him, leaning against the doorframe. “Is this really what you called me in here for?”

 

“Yes,” Jaemin answers simply.

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth, and Jaemin thinks he’s going to say something snarky. But when he looks at Renjun’s sleeping figure, he eyes become soft and he coos at the sight. “Usually, I wouldn’t let you treat me like a servant. But, Injunnie looks so cute when he’s not talking. I’d like to keep it that way for a couple of hours.”

 

And at that, Donghyuck turns the light off and scurries away, shutting the door behind him, trying hide the pink that powders onto his cheeks.

 

Jaemin turns to Renjun and kisses the top of his head softly, and soon, he too, is out like a light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m missing renmin here on this night (∩︵∩)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this short little word dump. this isn’t my best work, but in the midst of working on something /better/, i thought of this.


End file.
